Battery powered and hybrid electric vehicles are quiet, i.e., other than tire noise, they emit almost no sound when they travel over a roadway. While such vehicles are fuel efficient and their reduced operating noise levels generally considered desirable, many pedestrians, cyclists and drivers of other types of vehicles are somewhat conditioned to listen for the usual engine sounds of an internal combustion engine to determine whether a vehicle is approaching. When the sound of a conventionally-powered vehicle is not heard, pedestrians and other drivers often mistake the absence of such noise as an indication that no vehicles are approaching or nearby. Stated another way, quiet vehicles can sometimes be dangerous because of their quiet drive trains. Moreover, the safety hazard presented by quiet vehicles can be exacerbated when the driver of such a vehicle is physically or mentally impaired or distracted. A method and apparatus for enunciating or announcing the approach or presence of a quiet vehicle operated by an impaired driver would be an improvement over the prior art.